Loki and Jessica
by Twisted Melons
Summary: Loki rapes Malekith's daughter as revenge for killing his mother, Frigga. Things to note: Jessica and Jensicara are the same person. this fic is incomplete, so please, review! RATED MA FOR GRAPHIC SEXUAL THEMES, MILD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE . DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR DISTURBED BY SEXUAL THEMES OR VIOLENCE. I do not agree with the crimes in this fic. Real criminals belong in Jail!.


Svartalfheim had fallen once again at the hand of the Asgardians. The Dark Elves and their king were powerless. All of the reigning gods felt peace at last except for Loki, god of mischief. Had that damned fool Thor already given up in the avenging of his own mother? He was always arrogant to the point of belligerence, what the hell has inspired him to become so tempurate? Loki thought back to the paragon of wisdom and beauty that was his mother, and saw her fall to the floor again and again. Malekith would pay for this, and Loki knew exactly how to perturb him. Malekith will fall much further than his pitiful race.

...

Malekith was shaken into consciousness by firm hands grabbing him and heaving him out of his royal bed chambers, sliding him over slain guards and rubble. He strained against Loki's pull, but Malekith was still in a decrepit state from the extraction of the Aether from his being. Loki brought him to the main hall and let the weak elf drop to the floor. ''Loki..'' Malekith growled ''Your people hath slaughtered mine and thy kingdom shines of glory and prosperity, so tell me of what strings that have been left uncut?'' Loki simply smirked as he watched his clones bring back a seemingly lifeless figure and let it drop in the same way before him. He kicked it to Malekith and the king of the Dark Elves cryed at the sight of the senseless, battered, and bloody form of his young daughter Jessica. ''JENSICARA!'' He boomed as he charged at Loki. Before he made much distance, however, a spiking pain in his stomach made him falter and hit the floor again. ''Oh, but you're only just in time for the show!'' Loki drawled with his usual mocking smirk.

''Thou hast tossed away what innocently sits, forevermore damnation on thine own!'' Spat Malekith. ''Tossed away?'' Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. ''I must disagree. I have done nothing less than use dear Jensicara for all that she is valued. You should be quite proud of her, not one has pleasured me so since the whores of midgaurd.'' Malekith was enflamed with hideous fury, but was silent for at that moment, a holographic projection appeared before him. The screen displayed nothing but a visual of Jessica lying unconscious in a chamber of obvious Asgardian architecture. ''You will watch the memory I have set before you in its entirety, or Jessica dies now.'' Loki said, his spear directly above her motionless body. Malekith said nothing, but turned his face to the screen.

After several minutes of a completely still picture, Jessica awoke and staggered to her feet. She stood, confused, until the arched doorway swung open and Loki strode into the room followed by several of his clones. Five of them stood in the corners of the chamber. ''Loki!'' Jessica quickly plunged at the group, her fists met mutiple clones and she was perplexed as they did not disappear. ''Impressed?'' Loki sneered ''It's a fine little trick of my own innovation. That is beside the point, however. Do you not want to know why I have brought you here?'' ''Damn your idle prattling!'' Jessica shouted as she dove at the Lokis once more. ''Ah-ah-ah'' Loki chided as he froze her with his magic.

The real god of mischief revealed himself from a corner and sniggered at the immoble princess. He took that moment to admire her young, beautiful form. ''Quite the fighter you are!'' Loki said as Jessica struggled to break free of the curse. ''As was my mother. Did you know her? Exquisite she was, similar to you. She sacrificed herself for a dificient human and my vacuous imbecile of a brother.'' Jessica started to twitch as the spell began to wear off. ''I will tell you nothing of my father! No quantity of pain may produce a traitor of me!'' She growled. ''I AM TALKING!'' Loki bellowed as he cast a spell that burned Jessica's leg. The paralyzing spell had expired and she toppled over, holding her calf. Before she could regain her senses, Loki raised his spear and cast another spell that drained her of strength. ''I need no information concerning Malekith, thank you. I have more than all I need.'' Jessica swayed to her feet, but made no attempt to attack again. ''My mother was callously murdered at the hands of your father, and now I am driven to brake him in whatever way will leave him in anguish that seeps to his wretched soul.'' Jessica was, for the first time, silent.

''Kneel.'' Loki Demanded shortly. ''To a runt of a Frost Giant who was unwanted by his own, left to die and now plays Asgardian? Disgraceful.'' Jessica hissed. Loki struck her harshly as his clones pulled her to her knees. ''Better. Now, you have been graced with a coveted opportunity.'' Loki said carefully. ''You have been given the privilege of becoming my personal wench.'' Jessica struggled to free herself from the solid hands clutching her body as Loki advanced on her. He knelt down and held her face. ''Now, be a good little whore and taste my cock.'' Jessica's body tensed up and goosebumps streamed down her legs and arms. She thrashed at her captors harder still, violently trying to remove herself from the situation, but without her full strength, her efforts were fruitless. ''At last, do we see the princess frightened?'' He laughed before his face turned dark. ''Tremble before me and beg to be spared. Resist me with all of your being and writhe beneath me as I mercilessly take you for my own.''

At that moment, Malekith spat Svartalfheimian curses and plagues upon Loki as he attempted to attack him once more, and Loki quickly drove his staff into Jessica's leg. Malekith immediately stopped and the clones again forced him in front of the screen.

When he looked back, Jensicara's mouth was being forced open by metal prongs and she was screaming. Loki's cruel laughter only grew louder with each kick, pull, and cry of Jessica's feeble resistance. He swiftly took hold of her hair and chocked her with himself. He plunged in and out of her mouth and mocked, '' I hear not a spiteful remark from you, might you have begun to endulge in this?''. Jessica's eyes stung with tears witheld and her stomach felt as if it were caving in. When Loki felt he was quite finished, he pulled out and saw that some of the fire in her eyes had died, and found that he revelled in it. His ecstasy elevated as he watched her shiver and drool. He wanted more. Although his clones were of his own mind, he said aloud, ''Disrobe her.'' And greedily watched as her breathing became rapid and her whole body twitched. The clones hastily tore her clothes off and held her naked before Loki.

''Tell me, Jessica. Do you fear me?'' He asked. ''I pity your pathetic, vengeance-fueled existence. Attainted Yodenheimian slime!'' She said with all the vigor and pride she could muster. Loki simply chuckled. ''My spirited flutter mouse, Where hast your passion gone? Perhaps cast aside with your garments and honor? You must accept that you belong to me, meaning you must perform to my desires.'' ''I would walk first my own soul to Niflheim.'' Jessica replied with obvious trepidation in her tone. ''Then, in any way my dear,'' Loki challenged, ''attempt to stop me.'' Loki delighted in the tension he caused in her body while he touched it. He rubbed himself against her and relished the humiliation that each move of his dominance prompted. Loki's divine lust could be contained no longer. He gave the order to hold her to the ground and part her legs.

Loki descended upon her and began to stroke his shaft over her crease. He wanted to see her eyes die as he took her. ''Open your eyes.'' Loki demanded. When an immediate response was not given, Loki burned her arm the same as her calf. After much more thrashing, she blinked them open. ''What have you left to say, princess?'' Loki taunted. ''May Hel return your soul ten fold your sin for eternity.'' As Jensicara said this, Loki saw the start of the revival of her flame. It was time to extinguish her. Permanently. In a swift, decisive movement, Loki took hold of her hip and clenched her hair at the roots. Looking straight into Jessica's eyes, Loki forced his way inside of her.


End file.
